<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Surprise From The Past by srtlv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978599">A Surprise From The Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/srtlv/pseuds/srtlv'>srtlv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Lemtov is gay, M/M, and sex, there's a party again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/srtlv/pseuds/srtlv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Kevin are in Vienna for Alexander's tour. Alexander meets some old friends, and they get invited to a party, where Kevin ends up in an awkward conversation and learns something about Alexander's past. </p>
<p>There's also explicit sex. It seems they can't keep their hands off of each other.</p>
<p>In my head this continues the storyline of Lion of Love/Gazelle in Black, but it can be read on its own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Lemtov/Kevin Swain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Surprise From The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I guess this is a snippet of Alexander and Kevin's life on tour. It got quite explicit, sorry about that if you're not into that kind of thing (although in that case I'm not sure why you're even reading this :D). <br/>I can't seem to be able to write a fic on them without a party of some sort. Let's blame that on the pandemic.</p>
<p>I would appreciate any comments, as always. Thank you, and have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alexander?”</p>
<p>Alexander and Kevin were standing outside the opera house in Vienna, sightseeing. Alexander had been touring Europe for a couple of months already, with Kevin in tow as his creative director in public and lover in private. They had arrived in Vienna the previous day, in expectation of Alexander’s concert the following day. Vienna had had a special place in Alexander’s heart since he had spent a year studying singing there in his early 20s, and he was excited to show Kevin around. </p>
<p>Kevin saw Alexander plaster on his best meeting-the-fans smile before turning around to meet what he assumed to be another fan about to ask for a selfie. When he saw the person, a well-dressed man with a neat beard nearing his 40s, his expression turned into one of surprised delight instead. </p>
<p>“Michael! Oh my God!” The men hugged. “It’s been so long!”</p>
<p>“It has! I know you have a show here tomorrow, I have tickets, but I wasn’t expecting to bump into you here!”</p>
<p>“Yes, we wanted to do some sightseeing. This is Kevin, my creative director. Kevin, this is Michael, he is an old friend from the time I studied here.”</p>
<p>The men shook hands. Kevin had the feeling they were both assessing each other, and what may or may not be hidden behind the titles of “old friend” and “creative director”. </p>
<p>“So great to see you, Alexander! How are you doing? And congratulations on your Eurovision win!”</p>
<p>“Thank you! It’s great. We…I have been touring Europe now. Such a crazy time! Very sexy show! You will love it tomorrow!” Kevin noticed the slip on “we” and had to fight back a smile. It was clear that hiding their relationship was becoming harder by the day for Alexander. “How about you?” </p>
<p>“All good. I work here now,” Michael said, gesturing towards the opera house. “And my husband and I just moved to a new apartment.”</p>
<p>“Husband?” Alexander raised his eyebrows. “Congratulations!”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you, we’ve been married for a year now. His name is Juan, I met him in Madrid.” There was a soft look in Michael’s eyes when he talked about his husband. </p>
<p>“That is great!” </p>
<p>Kevin searched Alexander’s face for any signs of jealousy, envy or bitterness, but there were none. Alexander was genuinely happy for his friend. It was one of the things he loved about Alexander: ultimately he was always supportive and happy for his friends’ successes, regardless of his personal situation.</p>
<p>“It would be great to talk to you more! Listen, we’re throwing a housewarming party tonight, why don’t you both come? Some other old friends will be there as well. Everyone would be so happy to see you!”</p>
<p>Alexander turned to look at Kevin, who shrugged. “Sure. We don’t have any other plans.”</p>
<p>“Yes. It will be great to meet everyone again!” </p>
<p>Alexander and Michael exchanged numbers, and Michael disappeared towards the U-Bahn with a final wave. </p>
<p>Alexander looked thoughtful. “It is a housewarming party. We must get them a gift.” Then he brightened up. “We will send them my favorite champagne. Do you think a case is enough?”</p>
<p>Kevin knew what a bottle of Alexander’s favorite champagne cost; enough to be a sizeable gift on its own. A case would be extravagant. But that was Alexander for you. “Yes, I think that sounds good,” he said and smiled. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They were back in their suite at the Hotel Imperial preparing for the party after an early room-service dinner. To keep up appearances they had a separate room booked under Kevin’s name, but he had barely visited the room since their arrival. </p>
<p>Kevin was standing in the living room area of the suite, holding up two black blazers on hangers, one by Gucci, the other by Dolce&amp;Gabbana, trying to decide which to wear with his black designer jeans and a v-neck t-shirt, when Alexander walked in from the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Take the Gucci, it looks better on you.”</p>
<p>Kevin turned to look at him smiling, but froze when he saw Alexander. “Is that what you are going to wear?”</p>
<p>Alexander stopped, surprised, and looked down at his outfit, spreading his hands. “Yeees, why?” He was wearing very tight black leather pants and a Versace jacket with a bold pattern, but no shirt. The jacket looked like it might have been tailored for him. It was left open to showcase his toned chest. Gorgeous as ever.The sight took Kevin’s breath away. </p>
<p>Kevin put the D&amp;G blazer back in the closet. “Are you not going to wear a shirt?”</p>
<p>Alexander frowned. “Why should I?”</p>
<p>Kevin took the Gucci blazer from its hanger, draped it across a nearby chair, walked to Alexander and pulled him close. “Because…”, he slid his hands under Alexander’s jacket, onto his bare back. “…if you’re going shirtless and in these pants….”, his hands wandered down to squeeze Alexander’s ass, as he looked Alexander in the eyes, his voice now husky, “…you will drive me crazy, and I may just have to fuck you in the middle of the party.” He stooped down to kiss Alexander’s neck.</p>
<p> “You naughty boy!”, Alexander purred, raising his chin.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ll show you naughty!” Kevin pressed Alexander against the nearest wall and kissed him hungrily, sliding Alexander’s jacket over his shoulders and onto the floor. Alexander opened his mouth to Kevin’s tongue. He could feel Kevin’s erection pressing against him, and as always, it made him hard. Eagerly he pulled Kevin’s t-shirt out of his jeans and over his head, tossing it away. </p>
<p>As Kevin’s lips wandered around his neck and shoulders, Alexander realized that the fit of his leather pants was far too tight for any sexual encounters, and they were quickly becoming uncomfortable. “My pants are too tight,” he panted. </p>
<p>“That’s what I was trying to tell you,” Kevin murmured to his neck, and moved his hands to carefully open the zipper, and slide both the leather pants and Alexander’s boxers away. Seeing Alexander’s erection made him even harder, and he kissed Alexander roughly, massaging him at the same time. Alexander moaned to his mouth. His hands moved to Kevin’s jeans and soon they were both naked. </p>
<p>Alexander admired the view. “I could watch you naked the whole day.”</p>
<p>“No, you couldn’t.” Kevin was kissing Alexander’s shoulder again, and his fingers were playing around his ass. “Every time I’m naked you either want to fuck me, or beg me to fuck you.” He ground his naked body against Alexander’s.</p>
<p>Alexander laughed breathily. “Fuck me, then!”</p>
<p>Kevin kissed Alexander. “Hold that thought”, he said and disappeared to the bedroom. In a moment he was back with the lube.  He turned Alexander to face the wall, and Alexander spread his legs eagerly. Kevin lubed himself up, and pressed himself against Alexander’s back. “You ready?”, he asked, nibbling his ear. </p>
<p>“Always,” Alexander panted. </p>
<p>Alexander moaned as Kevin entered him and started thrusting, gently at first but soon more forcefully. First he leaned his forehead against the cool wall, but then he noticed that if he turned his head to the right, he could see them in the hotel room mirror. The sight of their naked bodies and flushed faces, Kevin thrusting behind him, was almost too much and he made an involuntary noise. Kevin followed the direction of his gaze.</p>
<p>“You’re such a narcissist!”, he panted. </p>
<p>Alexander gave him a sexy grin through the mirror, and it made Kevin push harder. Alexander moaned again. Kevin loved how vocal Alexander usually got during sex. He reached over to massage Alexander’s erection, and Alexander wondered if it was possible to die from ecstasy. His moans got louder, and then, shuddering and repeating Kevin’s name, he came. The sound and sight of it took Kevin over the edge, and he came as well, moaning for Alex.</p>
<p>They stood still for a while, panting. Then Kevin kissed Alexander’s shoulder and pulled out. “I love you”, he said, collapsing to the nearest chair to catch his breath. </p>
<p>Alexander laughed. “Oh, after that, I definitely love you!” He turned round and leaned his back on the wall. “If there was no party, I would ask you to do that again.”</p>
<p>“Thank God for the party then, because I don’t think I can do that again for a while.” Kevin leaned his head back, spent. </p>
<p>Alexander shook his head, smiling. “Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, how did I ever live without you?”</p>
<p>Kevin raised one of his eyebrows, a gesture which Alexander loved. “Miserably?”</p>
<p>“At least much less satisfied. Come, let’s get cleaned up, we have a party to go to!”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They took the hotel limo to the address that Michael had sent. Alexander had switched the jacket to a black and gold Versace button-down, worn with half the buttons open. Kevin was not sure it was much of an improvement, but at least he was wearing a shirt now. Michael and Juan’s new home was on the upper floors of an old and very elegant apartment building, with views towards the old town centre and Stephansdom. Michael thanked them profusely for the champagne, but Alexander waved it off. </p>
<p>Juan was a very cute curly-haired and brown-eyed Spaniard, whose attitude towards Alexander was somewhat cold. He did seem to soften when introduced to Kevin, which made Kevin wonder both whether there was something between Alexander and Michael that he had not been told about, and if them arriving together made people automatically assume they were a couple. Since he was here because of Alexander, there was no way around it. For some reason Alexander did not seem very concerned about this, which was uncharacteristic for him. </p>
<p>The apartment was a very nice one, with high ceilings and tasteful details. Kevin couldn’t help wondering if Alexander, used to living in palaces, felt it to be hopelessly small. If he did, he didn’t indicate it in any way, but was all friendly smiles and compliments, as usual. After milling about for a while, Alexander suggested he’d get them drinks, and headed towards the drinks table. </p>
<p>Michael was standing next to the table, arranging some bottles. “So, what’s the deal with you and this Kevin guy?”, he asked.</p>
<p>Alexander smiled, a carefully blank and polite smile with a hint of confusion mixed in. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“He’s your creative director, and…?”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, he’s one of the best, a visionary! Great to work with someone so talented! The show is amazing, you’ll see tomorrow!”</p>
<p>Michael rolled his eyes. “You know that’s not what I meant.”</p>
<p>Alexander put up his most innocent face. “What do you mean, then?”</p>
<p>Michael pulled him to the side, away from the people around the drinks table. “You know you don’t need to play that game with me. So is it just a coincidence that this super-talented creative director of yours is also good-looking and gay?”</p>
<p>Alexander shrugged. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>“But it’s not, is it? You’re fucking him, right? Because if you’re not, you should be.”</p>
<p>Alexander glanced over at Kevin, who was now talking to some woman by the windows. Then he turned to look Michael in the eyes. The look in his blue eyes told Michael everything he needed to know.</p>
<p>“Oh, well, then I wish you good luck. Can’t be easy in your position.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Alexander said, but his smile was warm and he nodded to Michael slightly in acknowledgement.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Kevin had wandered over to admire the view from the windows, over the rooftops of the surrounding buildings, most of which looked like old palaces. For a moment he tried to locate the Hotel Imperial, but was unable to do so. Then he turned to looked at Alexander, who was now standing next to the drinks table, chatting with Michael. It looked like it might be a while before he’d be back with the drinks. </p>
<p>A woman next to him asked him something in German. All he could understand was “Alexander Lemtov”.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I don’t speak German,” he said, turning to look at the woman.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry! I was just asking if that is really Alexander Lemtov talking to Michael.” The woman smiled. She was in her 30s, with long dark hair and a cute dress, and seemed a bit tipsy already. </p>
<p>“Yes, it’s him,” Kevin confirmed.</p>
<p>“How does Michael know him?”, the woman seemed surprised.</p>
<p>“Apparently they studied together here, years ago.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Old friends, then.” The woman looked at Alexander and Michael, who had now retreated a bit to the side and seemed to be having a more private conversation. “Or do you think there’s more? Is he one of Michael’s exes?”</p>
<p>Kevin had had the same feeling, but confirming anything would have effectively outed Alexander. “What do you mean?”, he asked instead.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve heard Michael got around a lot when he was younger. And Lemtov’s gay, right?”</p>
<p>Kevin had no idea how to answer that. He really did not feel like convincing anyone that the man he had fucked just before arriving to this party was straight, but he couldn’t tell the truth either. <br/>“What makes you think so?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t he? Did you see him in Eurovision? Looked pretty gay to me.”</p>
<p>Kevin had to suppress a smile at this. The woman continued. “Anyway, I don’t know. You tell me!”</p>
<p>“Me?”, Kevin was surprised and a bit alarmed. </p>
<p>“Yes, don’t you people usually like…recognize each other, or something?” The woman seemed suddenly uncomfortable. “Because… you are gay, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Kevin laughed, relieved that this was what she meant. “Oh, absolutely!”</p>
<p>The woman also looked relieved. “Oh thank God, for a second I thought this was going to be really embarrassing!”</p>
<p>You have no idea how embarrassing this whole conversation already is, Kevin thought before replying. “Don’t worry, I don’t think anyone’s thought I was straight since I was fifteen. I’m Kevin, by the way.” He hoped the woman didn’t notice that he still hadn’t commented on Alexander’s sexual orientation. </p>
<p>“Maria.” They shook hands. “So Kevin, where are you from?”</p>
<p>“London, actually.”</p>
<p>“That’s nice, I love London! What are you doing in Vienna?”</p>
<p>“Umm…I’m here for work for a few days.”</p>
<p>At that moment another woman joined them. Maria squealed with delight and hugged her warmly. “Lisa! How nice to see you again!”</p>
<p>“You too, Maria!” Lisa glanced at Kevin questioningly. </p>
<p>“Oh, this is Kevin from London. You arrived at the perfect time, we were just discussing Michael and Alexander Lemtov! Didn’t you study with Michael? Do you also know Lemtov?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we were part of the same group of friends.”</p>
<p>“So…”, Maria lowered her voice conspiratorially. “Were they together?”</p>
<p>Kevin was starting to feel very uncomfortable in this discussion. He knew he should have made up an excuse and left the women gossiping, but he actually wanted to hear what they would say. Yet, at some point they would realize who he had arrived with, and embarrassment would ensue. His thoughts were interrupted by Lisa’s answer.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, almost the whole year he was here.”</p>
<p>Kevin was surprised. “Publicly?”, he blurted out. </p>
<p>Lisa gave her a curious glance. “Well, maybe not completely publicly, but all of us knew. When he arrived, all the girls were after him, of course. Then at some point we just realized that he was sleeping with Michael.” She thought about something for a moment. “I guess it must be different for him now. He went back to Russia, and his career took off, and when you think about the situation there… I guess he has to remain in the closet. He’s their golden boy, but I don’t know what the reaction would be if he came out.” She seemed to realize something. “Oh, I probably shouldn’t have told you about him and Michael! Please keep this private!”</p>
<p>“Obviously,” Kevin said. He couldn’t believe he was in a situation where he was being told by a stranger not to out his secret boyfriend. How ironic. And rather sad, if you thought about it. Once again, he chose not to think about it. </p>
<p>“But do you think he has a partner? Have you kept in touch with him?”. It seemed Maria’s curiosity was not yet satisfied. </p>
<p>Oh God, Kevin thought. Not this as well. </p>
<p>“Not that much. We’re facebook friends and all that. There’s never any mention of anyone anywhere, and I don’t just mean the press but his social media or anything. So if he has someone, they’re keeping it very secret.”</p>
<p>“That must be very difficult! How horrible it would be to be in such a relationship, always having to hide!” Maria turned to look at Kevin. “It’s really terrible what the situation still is for you guys in many countries!”</p>
<p>Kevin had to fight hard not to roll his eyes at the straightsplaining. He had definitely had enough of this conversation by now, but saw no easy way out. He tried to seem impassive and keep a straight face, even though he knew that was not really his forte. “Indeed,” he said. He feared his voice sounded rather strained.  </p>
<p>“He is very hot, though! Look at that shirt, half open!”, Maria giggled. “Why are the best ones always gay?”</p>
<p>“Well, thank you!”, Kevin quipped. The women laughed. </p>
<p>Kevin noticed that Alexander was now finally making his way back with two drinks in hand. He could see things getting awkward pretty soon. Lisa had clearly spotted Alexander as well.</p>
<p>“Oh, he’s coming this way! Do you want me to introduce you?”</p>
<p>“I…”, Kevin started, but his reply was interrupted by Maria, who jumped at the chance. “Oh, absolutely! That would be awesome!”</p>
<p>“Alexander!”, Lisa sounded genuinely happy to see him. </p>
<p>“Lisa! You are here! How wonderful!”. Alexander gave the other drink to Kevin, and hugged Lisa. “How are you doing?”</p>
<p>Maria looked at the drink, and then at Kevin, visibly confused. Kevin tried to smile apologetically. </p>
<p>“I’m good, thank you! So great to see you here, after such a long time!” Lisa turned to Maria and Kevin. “This is my friend Maria, and…”</p>
<p>“Yes, I see you have already met Kevin.”</p>
<p>Lisa paused. “You two…know each other?”</p>
<p>“Of course! Kevin is my…creative director.” Was there a slight pause before the last words?</p>
<p>Both Lisa and Maria looked mortified. “Oh my, I didn’t know… I didn’t mean to…”</p>
<p>Kevin smiled. “No harm done. Alex, Lisa was just telling us very interesting stories about the time you were studying here.”</p>
<p>Lisa was now blushing heavily. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were… friends?” There was clearly a question there, one which both of them chose to ignore. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Lisa!”, Alexander clapped his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure there was nothing Kevin didn’t already know about me!”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s debatable,” Kevin remarked drily, and sipped his drink. Alexander gave him a sideways glance. </p>
<p>“I…uh…Nice to meet you, but I think I need to…umm… go to the Ladies’”, Maria said, clearly flustered.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ll join you! Umm…talk to you later!” Lisa and Maria quickly disappeared among the party-goers, both seeming quite embarrassed.</p>
<p>Alexander turned to look at Kevin. “What was that about?”</p>
<p>“Let’s talk about it later, in private.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lisa and Maria had found the kitchen empty and retreated there, mortified and giggling.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, why didn’t he say anything?!”. Lisa was patting her flushed cheeks with her hands.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I gave him the chance. I practically started the conversation asking him if his employer was gay. What was he supposed to say, poor guy?”. Maria hid her face in her hands.</p>
<p>“Employer?”, Lisa raised her eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Yes, didn’t Lemtov say he was his creative director?”. Maria looked up.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m pretty sure he’s more than that.”</p>
<p>“You think?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you see how uncomfortable Kevin was when we talked about Lemtov’s possible relationships? And the way they looked at each other?”</p>
<p>“Oh my God, the things I said about the relationship!”, Maria hid her face in her hands again. “And I said he’s hot!”</p>
<p>Lisa giggled. “I’m pretty sure he agrees with you!”</p>
<p>They both collapsed in another fit of giggles and shared embarrassment.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Alexander and Kevin spent the rest of the party talking to some of Alexander’s old friends, but ultimately both of them felt the situation to be a bit too uncomfortable. Alexander’s old friends seemed to be assuming they were a couple, yet they couldn’t comment on it themselves and had to play straight, as most of the guests were strangers. In the end they decided to leave fairly early, claiming they still had work to do before the following day’s concert. </p>
<p>“That was a weird evening,” Alexander remarked when they were back at the suite, flopping down on an antique sofa. Then he remembered the incident that had happened soon after their arrival. “What was that with Lisa and the other woman?”</p>
<p>Kevin plopped down in an armchair. “Maria. She started the conversation by asking if you are really you, and when I confirmed, her first question was whether you are Michael’s ex.”</p>
<p>“Oh. What did you say?”</p>
<p>“I asked her why she would think so, and she said she thought you’re gay.”</p>
<p>Alexander looked surprised. “Why does she think I’m gay?”</p>
<p>Kevin rolled his eyes. “Come on, honey, you don’t come off nearly as straight as you think. But she did say she based it on your Eurovision performance.”</p>
<p>“Hmph.” This was a discussion they had had before: their opinions on how gay Alexander’s show had been were very different. “But what did you say?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to say anything. Then she asked me directly if you’re gay.” Kevin leaned his head back and looked at the decorated ceiling, thinking about the whole conversation. ”Apparently I was supposed to know that just based on the fact that I am.”</p>
<p>Alexander looked alarmed. “Did you tell her I was?”</p>
<p>Kevin looked at Alexander. “Yes, I told her that based on the amount of times we have fucked each other I would venture a guess that you are indeed gay. No, Alex, I’m not an idiot. I didn’t tell her anything.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Alexander grimaced. “So was that it?”</p>
<p>Kevin sighed. “I wish it was. Lisa arrived, and Maria proceeded to ask her if you had been with Michael. Then they told me not to tell anyone that you might be gay, wondered if you have a boyfriend and talked about how terrible it would be to be with you, having to hide everything.” He gave a hoarse laugh. “It was the weirdest and possibly most uncomfortable discussion I have ever been in. Then you arrived, and I guess they realized… I don’t know what they realized but you know the rest.”</p>
<p>“Oh my.” Alexander looked slightly uncomfortable. “What did Lisa say about me and Michael?”</p>
<p>“That you’d been together, but I’d already guessed that. But she said everyone knew back then, that you were almost public.” Kevin looked at Alexander with a question in his brown eyes.</p>
<p>Alexander sighed and raked his hand through his hair. “I should have told you, shouldn’t I?”</p>
<p>“I would think so. Latest today before we went to the party. I would have really liked to know what to expect.” There was an edge to Kevin’s voice that told Alexander that they were not too far from an argument.</p>
<p>“Look, it’s… Yes, Lisa is right, we were together. And maybe not quite public, but we didn’t hide it so much either. Because back then… I was just some Russian student, in Europe for a year. Having fun. And before that, I only date girls, until I start to understand that was maybe not right for me. I think Michael saw that. I learned a lot from him. And we were so young, it was never anything serious. Then I went back home, and a bit later my career, it started, and suddenly I had to hide it all. And now we are here, and… I didn’t even think about it. It was so many years ago, in a different life.” </p>
<p>Kevin looked at the ceiling again. “I understand that, Alex. It’s just… I don’t want to stand there, listening to other people analyse your sexuality and our relationship, unable to say anything. And I have a feeling this was not the last time.”</p>
<p>Alexander stood up from the sofa, walked to Kevin, took his hand and pulled him up and to his arms. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you, and sorry that you had such a bad evening.” His hands travelled down to Kevin’s ass, and he nibbled his ear. “But maybe I can still make it better?”</p>
<p>“Alex…”, Kevin pulled himself back a bit to be able to look his lover in the eyes. “Do you think everything can be solved by sex?”</p>
<p>Alexander shrugged. “Maybe not everything, but at least then you’ve had sex.” He grinned. “Never a bad idea!”</p>
<p>Kevin laughed. “You are unbelievable, but I can’t really argue with that.” He slipped his hands underneath Alexander’s shirt. “Not when it’s you, anyway. You know you drive me crazy.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Alexander grinned. “Because I have been watching your ass in those jeans the whole evening, and now I think I’m going to fuck you all night.”</p>
<p>Kevin smirked. “Sounds like a plan.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>